Kiba Cares
by AshAnime
Summary: It's their first war, and Kiba's worried that Hinata might be pushing herself too hard. Kiba


**This is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me**. I'm a good writer but this is my first time working with characters that already have their set personality.

As much I love Naruto Shippuden I do not own it in any way, shape or form.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Kiba Cares**

By: AshAnime

Kiba laid his head on the hard green mat that was to be everyone's bed that night. They were in the middle of their first ninja war, and his sensory skills were not overlooked by the higher ups. They worked Team 8 night after night with little to no rest at all. Of the two of his teammates, he was especially worried about Hinata. Her byakugan was definitely better than his smell and Shino's bugs, but the toll it took on her eyes and temple was apparent. Even Neji seemed to be faltering at times.

Just as Kiba was thinking of a way to tell Hinata to take a break for a while, he spotted her shadow walking across the flaps of his tent. With the agility of a wolf, he darted out of the tent and stumbled unto the path. With a squeak of surprise Hinata stopped walking and looked down at an out of breath Inuzuka.

"K-Kiba-kun," she stuttered, holding her fist to her mouth in surprise.

Kiba gave a toothy grin and scratched the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry Hinata, i just wanted to catch you before you headed off to your tent."

"Oh" She blinked and waited patiently for her teammate to find his words.

Kiba sighed. "Look," he started, trying to make this as gentle as possible, "I know you want to help and protect Naruto with everything you've got, but you have to be more careful."

Hinata looked at her toes.

"Your Byakugan is strong, i'll admit, but it's too dangerous for you to use it for such a long period of time. You could go blind and-"

"It's ok, Kiba-kun," Hinata whispered, startling him with her abruptness and the honesty in her voice. "I understand and appreciate your concern, but Naruto needs me. He needs all of us. I will give one hundred percent everyday."

Kiba looked away from her surprisingly determined eyes. He had never seen Hinata like this before. He kind of felt like Shino and Kurenai sensei should be there to witness such a historic event. "Well you can't blame me for being worried," he murmured, his eyes focused on a nearby tree. He didn't like how uneasy determined Hinata made him feel.

"No Kiba," she agreed, "I can't blame you, b-but I know that if any one of us needed help, N-Naruto-kun would be there for us."

Kiba shrugged and smiled in her direction. "I know he'd save me, but you on the other hand..."

"K-Kiba-kun!?" Hinata stared at him in surprise and tried to somewhat glare as he laughed hysterically.

"Ok, ok i'm sorry, that was a mean joke." Kiba knocked Hinata's cheek gently with his knuckle and couldn't help smiling at the small blush that formed on her cheeks. It was at times like this, when she seemed so innocent and vulnerable, that he wanted to protect her the most.

"Hinata!" Both Kiba and Hinata looked over at a tired Neji who was making his way towards his post. "Get some sleep Hinata. You'll need all the rest you can get."

Hinata bowed her head quickly. "Y-yes N-Neji-nii-san!"

Hinata turned to Kiba and smiled. "Goodnight Kiba-kun."

Kiba smiled back and patted her head. "Goodnight Hinata."

They both turned to go their separate ways, but suddenly Hinata's footsteps stopped. "Wait! K-Kiba-kun?!"

Kiba stopped and turned to face her. There was an embarrassed yet questioning look in her pale eyes. Her fingers came together nervously and he wondered what she was going to say.

"If I-" she hesitated, looking anywhere but at him, "If I were a J-Jinchuruki, and the A-Akatsuki were after me..."

Kiba waited.

"W-Would you give your one-hundred percent Kiba? No matter the risks?"

Kiba stared at Hinata for a moment and wondered why such an easy question was taking him so long to answer. Maybe it was the intensity in the air.

"Of course, Hinata. I wouldn't even second-guess it."

And then, finally, he understood how she felt.


End file.
